Forum:2009-05-29 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for Um... What does "star" mean?...... oh and stupid Zola -- Axi 04:25, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : "star" = WTF to a first approximation. Agatha is definitely non-plussed by Zola's "assistance". Actually its sort of nice to see two old friends helping each other out. Looks like this is an old routine for them. Hopefully this will all be good for Gil's cause. --Rej : Why is she stupid for falling into the old routine they had in Paris? Agatha was busy, Gil needed help, Zola had the reflexes for it. : She does make me kind of crazy, though. Here she is being useful, but we've seen her be psychopathically homicidal as well. flails Shouldn't be both! -- Corgi 07:51, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks Rej. What's the assumably-medical device in Zola's hand? It kinda looked like a tape dispenser to me but maybe its another of those things Mamma Gkika used? -- Axi 06:04, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Looks like a bottle to me. I'd guess she's about to pour some anti-septic on his wound. --NoSanninWa 06:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Ditto. Some kind of cleanser or healing accelerant...? -- Corgi 07:51, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: Hopefully it's something beneficial to Gil. This may be a "lady or the tiger" sort of thing - either she's trying to help him in spite of the fact that he lied to her all these years about who he was OR she's angry and feels betrayed and remembers that "young Wulfenbach" is a threat to the plans of her backers (even more so now that he's clearly trying to help out Agatha). Maybe it's not antiseptic/healing stuff at all...(my personal feeling says she probably is trying to help him, but I have to put the possibility out there) --Socks4615 08:53, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: Looks like a hip flask to me-- alcohol makes a good cleanser, though it'll sting like crazy. But it wouldn't surprise me if Zola is carrying some kind of healing agent while headed into the Castle. Nekokami 12:05, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: Looks like a hip flask to me, Zola's about to make Gil scream as she pours alcohol on his wound.Dodger 12:06, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Hehehehhehehe--Lovers scorn :p -- Axi 16:36, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Also good to see Theo et. al. making themselves useful. I didn't know Krosp had sparky whiskers! I wonder what Unstoppable Higgs is doing, I think he is just off panel in the direction of Zeetha's gaze. Rej Maddog 04:50, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : His sparkly whiskers are cute, but I imagine that mistake isn't endearing Shlepneir to him. --NoSanninWa 06:33, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : Think they got pressganged? At least the two of them are Sparky enough to handle the job efficiently. -- Corgi 07:51, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I'm feeling a little "grrrrr" watching Zola taking care of Gil like that. It made me happier to think of her as a threat to Agatha's life than as a threat to her romance. You can shoot a danger to life and limb, but romance is trickier. I wonder if she'll ask him about the ring he is wearing around his neck. Seeing it out in the open like that makes me think she's likely to take notice of it. --NoSanninWa 06:37, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry if this has already been Discussed, but Gil was shot in the other shoulder from Tarvek... Do i smell the fluttering sweet sent of Gestalt boyfriend in the air amongst the many medical labs in old castle hetrodyne? Admerwill 02:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : Shot when?? I can't even remember them being in line-of-sight with each other yet. -- Corgi 07:51, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :: I think Admerwill is saying Gil and were shot in different shoulders. ("from". not "by") Argadi 08:34, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Ohhh, opposite shoulders. Gotcha. Actually, it looks like it might have been low enough to go through mostly muscle and maybe-lung rather than take out any of the complicated stuff (especially since it obviously didn't shatter the scapula). Not that anybody's bothering with anatomy references for this part of the story, I think.... -- Corgi 18:05, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm hoping Agatha sees the ring at some point soon (like monday). I'm sure she'll recognize it even after all these months. I hope it'll be a great moment. -- Axi 16:36, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I guess whoever was holding onto Psycho Princess Pinky let go in all the chaos. At least, I hope that's what happened and that she didn't find some way to Make them let her go. I'm kind of with Corgi on this one: one minute she comes off as sweet and kind of bumbling and the next, she's shooting people who get in her way. I tend to think the latter attitude comes from her time spent with the Knights of Jove, but whatever, it all comes down to Zola being completely untrustworthy. Her stepping in to tend to Gil's wounds (if that is what she's doing), though beneficial for Gil, makes me wanna smack her upside the back of her head with a Heppler wrench though. Hands off the Heterodyne's young man! I say Agatha asks der Kestle to take care of this little problem too... Something else I just thought of: she says that Merlot shot him point blank but the wound doesn't look that bad. Is this some remnant of the battle-draught? She makes it sound like the wound should be worse than it is...and she's probably right. (Also, damn Pinky got Gil's shirt and vest off fast...) --Socks4615 09:03, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, that was what I noticed, too. Battle-draught, or the way Gil seems to heal faster than normal (even by Mama Gkika's standards). I don't mind so much about Zola. Possibly she's trying to ingratiate herself to Agatha by fixing Gil (and she's picked exactly the wrong way to do it), but I think in this case, she's just doing what she used to do in Paris. She's a complex character after all-- I like that. (I still don't trust her, of course.) Nekokami 12:03, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : If I was in the situation, I would be incredibly cautious around Zola. She's under duress, had some incredible realizations, and - as Socks4615 said - gone from bumbling and sweet to homicidal to motherly in a few moments. Some people are like that, but it makes them incredibly dangerous to be around. : If Gil's out of commission, it may be Zola who tends to Tarvek. Agatha is smart enough to get help from "the enemy" I think, especially one who is part of said prince's plot. But how many of her man toys does she want to be touched by the Pink Drama Princess? ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 16:06, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::At least if she tended to Tarvek there's an invested interest, as he's the male slated to be her husband if the plot to be the next Heterodyne which means she's got to kill off Gil and Agatha at some point if she thinks that will work.... I'm wary. -- Axi 16:36, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : Actually, it looks kinda realistic - hole, contusion, maybe even some powder tattooing. Entry wounds are usually pretty dull, it's the exit wound that gets really messy. the editors from pictures -- Corgi 18:05, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::Only have to worry about an exit wound if it's a through-and-through... it could have bounced around internally... and we're assuming its a bullet he was shot with. The path looks awfully to me.-- Axi 18:26, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I'd fear bouncing-around more than a through-and-through. I know what you mean about the squiggly, but that looks a lot like a standard ballistic injury (for a loose value of 'standard') rather than an energy weapon. Occam's Razor until told otherwise shrug. -- Corgi 18:39, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::: I was looking again and I think a large part of the "squiggliness" is blood being washed away by whatever Zola's pouring on the wound. Also note the bloody cloth on Gil's shoulder-- Zola has been cleaning up for a couple of minutes, apparently. (She's fast!) I'd like very much to believe that Zola has a good side, and actually cares about Gil. That doesn't preclude her also having a very bad side. A true Mongfish. Nekokami 20:13, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: The "Squiggliness"" we had been referring to was the actual path taken from the weapon in Merlot's hand into Gil's shoulder.... and now we're saying that Zola may at least actually be half Mongfish? Where was that discussion... must have missed it... so confused.... -- Axi 20:18, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: Ok, never mind about the squig comment.... I thought we were talking about the shape of the wound. RE speculations about Zola's potential ties to the Mongfish family, see Zola_"Heterodyne"/Mad. Nekokami 20:52, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Zola is a complex character. She is also really important to advancing the story. Mainly she is helping Agatha clarify her feelings about Gil. The more jealousy Agatha feels the sooner she might acknoledge her feeling for Gil to herself. Her feelings have been obvious to us all along. The real threat to Gil is when Zola and Agatha become good friends and start swapping stories about him. Tavrek is in similar danger. Zola is a good match for him I suspect. I'm looking forward to a flashback. The Paris adventure involving Gil, Zola and the curiosity shop his Heterodyne device came from told from Zola's point of view. Gil is a pretty good judge of character, so I trust his judgment of Zola is close to correct. Considering that all of the main characters in this story have lethal histories, Zola's violence to minor characters needs to be evaluated gently. I suspect she will end up on the side of the good guys at least for a while. Rej Maddog 19:57, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Meanwhile, are there any clues here as to exactly what happened to Merlot? I expected to at least see pieces of him flying around (eeuuuwww...), but he seems to be out of the picture entirely. Alive? Dead? A little of both? Simply irrelevant, which is worse? -- that old bearded guy 22:00, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to go with Schrödinger's cat for 100, Alex.... -- Axi 22:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :: I like the cat theory. As for clues consider the characters name. He was a whiny man full of grapes of wrath. I have added him to the category of living impaired. If he turns out not to be. Well this is a wiki. Thus sort of like Schrödinger's cat itself --Rej Maddog 01:13, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :I think what's left of Merlot would best be taken care of with a sponge. --Dodger 05:32, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::A mystery of the castle I would solve: Where do all the dead bodies from traps go? The skulls to the room with the big clank-monster-avatar thing, but other than that? ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 09:03, 30 May 2009 (UTC) ::: There's so much you can DO with a corpse though, especially if you're a Spark! Waste not, want not... --Socks4615 12:13, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Hmmm. Castle Heterodyne Spare Parts room. Like a junkyard, but with lots of embalming fluid? ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) 18:30, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :::: EDIT: I forgot! What about that Undead Vampire King person mentioned?